


The Little Things

by SilverWield



Series: Valentine's Day/White Day [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, On The Way To A Smile: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Valentine's Day Fluff, wholesome family, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield
Summary: It's Lovers Day on Gaia and with the threat of Geostigma a thing of the past, Cloud and Tifa get back to what really matters.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Tifa Lockhart, Cloud/Tifa, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa/Cloud
Series: Valentine's Day/White Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208198
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day <3

For the first time in a long time it was a slow day, both for Strife Delivery and Seventh Heaven. As Tifa sat at one of the tables mid-morning, looking around the empty bar, she wondered what the problem might be. It wasn't as though Denzel or Cloud had geostigma anymore, and the previous weeks' business was booming—especially for Cloud, who seemed to have a million deliveries back to back over the past couple of days. But today was deader than Sephiroth. Their day was so free, Cloud decided to work on a new mod for Fenrir that he'd been putting off because it was so time-consuming. He'd given Tifa a quick kiss and headed round to the garage.

As Marlene came skipping through the door, Tifa smiled and said, “Hey, is something going on?”

Marlene stopped and shook her head. “Nope. Why?”

Tifa gestured to the empty bar.

“Oh!” Marlene scratched her head. “Maybe it's cause of the occasion.”

Tifa tilted her head and frowned. “What occasion?”

Marlene's eyes widened. “Tifa? Seriously?” She put her hands on her hips and scowled. “How could you forget Lovers day?”

Tifa's mouth dropped open and her head whipped round to look at the calendar. “Today's the fourteenth?” She hadn't realised the weeks passed so quickly since the new year. She and Cloud had spent a good few weeks talking through their problems once he moved back home. He promised to be more available and not hide things from her, and she swore to tell him when she was feeling insecure. So far, things were going okay. They'd fallen back into their familiar rhythm with ease, but Cloud knew she was struggling to forgive him for running out on her. But, he'd kept his promise, calling her at least twice a day, even though it meant stopping along the road and making his journey longer. He'd even asked her to close the bar once a week so they could go on dates, which made Tifa feel like a teenager, it was so strangely ordinary after everything they'd been through.

Frowning at the calendar, Tifa knew Cloud wouldn't have done anything special for the day. She doubted he even knew when it was. She had less of an excuse and wondered if it was her subconscious at work trying to punish him for devastating her heart.

“I didn't get anything,” she mumbled to Marlene, shoulders slumping with disappointment in herself.

“Cloud wouldn't notice anyway,” Marlene said, echoing Tifa's own thoughts. “But maybe you can do something nice for him? It's dead in here.”

Tifa looked up at Marlene and smiled. “Good idea.” She got up from the table and paused. _What can I do for him that I don't already?_ Sometimes she felt like a mother to three children; Cloud was such a big kid himself at times. It wasn't his fault, Hojo stole five years from him, so he'd always be playing catch up.

As Tifa headed out of Seventh Heaven and around to the garage, she caught the faint sound of swearing. She poked her head through the door and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Cloud, you okay?”

Cloud sat cross-legged beside Fenrir, scowling and sucking on the knuckle of his index finger. He hummed as he drew his finger back to examine it. “Damn it.”

Tifa entered the garage and crouched beside him. “What happened?”

He glanced at her and shook his head. “It's nothing. Stripped a bolt and the damn edge caught me.” He wasn't bleeding and looked annoyed more than hurt, so Tifa dialled back her concern, and looked from Cloud to the bike. “Which part are you working on?” He seemed surprised at her interest, and she realised she didn't often ask him about the other love of his life. “Maybe I could help?”

Cloud fought a smile and lost. “Yeah, okay.” He flexed his fingers and tutted. “Yeah,” he repeated, drawing Tifa's attention to a small network of parts. “Trying to swap this out for that part I got awhile back, but I can't get this last bolt off. If I don't, I'll have to take the whole bike apart.” He didn't look happy about that.

Tifa nodded, then nudged Cloud aside a little so she could peer into the area he was pointing at. “I guess your hands are too big?” she said in a distracted tone. “Mine are smaller, so I shouldn't have as much trouble.”

“Yeah.”

The way he replied drew her to him. He was smiling, but she didn't understand why. “What?”

Cloud grew bashful as he shook his head. “Nothing. Just, you don't usually take an interest in this.” He gestured to the garage. “I have this, you're in the bar. It's...nice having you out here with me. Helping.”

Tifa giggled as her cheeks warmed. “Well...I just figured you liked your space. I didn't wanna intrude.”

Cloud laid his hand on her knee and stared into her eyes, as he said in a soft voice, “You're never intruding, Tifa.”

Even after being together for two years, Cloud could still make her blush with such little effort. Tifa ducked her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Okay,” she murmured, glancing back at him and smiling.

Inching closer, Tifa watched Cloud's progress and began angling her head to the side so he could easily kiss her cheek. Her heart raced in anticipation, but then she drew in a surprised breath as Cloud's fingers brushed against her other cheek and he gently urged her round to face him. Eyes wide and staring, she couldn't stop her gaze from flicking between Cloud's eyes and mouth. She saw the slow smirk crawl to life. The waft of heat from his body as he came impossibly close, shifting to get as near as he could, had her entire body thrumming with excitement. His hand moved from her cheek to the nape of her neck, caressing gently and sliding through her hair, making her shiver. “Cloud,” she murmured, as he brushed his lips against hers. Once. Twice. Then growing firm and determined as he teased her lips apart and tormented her with his talented tongue until she was clinging to him and fumbling for the zip on his tunic.

Cloud drew back, planting one last kiss against her plump lips, and smiled. “So, you gotta use this to unscrew the bolt. Be careful you don't catch your fingers,” he said in a no nonsense tone, though amusement lay clear on his face.

“What?” Still a little dazed from the kiss, it took Tifa a minute to figure out what Cloud meant. “Oh. The bike. Right.” With some reluctance, she removed her hands from him and took the tool he held out to her. “Uh...”

“Here,” he said, pointing helpfully.

“Right.” More than a little confused with the sudden withdrawal, Tifa figured she had nothing to do but follow his lead. It'd be very embarrassing if she asked why he kissed her like that and then stopped. Maybe she was the only one getting carried away. She put it out of her mind and set to helping.

~*~*~

Cloud wasn't an idiot. He'd picked up on all the gifts and love notes he'd been tasked with delivering recently. He thought the early birds were the biggest morons—who gives Lovers day gifts two weeks early? Well, it got him extra business, so he wouldn't complain. Out loud.

Thanks to a little sneaky manoeuvering on Denzel's part, Cloud cleared the bar out and his own schedule in preparation of spending the day doing something with Tifa. No gift at breakfast and she didn't seem anxious about surprising him with anything, so he wasn't sure if he should give her his gift yet. When he'd said he was heading to the garage to work on his bike, she hadn't batted an eye either. _Did she forget?_ Tifa never forgot anything. _Is she punishing me?_ Tifa wasn't cruel. She'd admitted to having a hard time letting go how he'd left her alone without a word. The way she said it almost killed him. He hated being alone and knew she did, too. He thought having the kids would be enough, but it seemed she was only okay when he was there. Cloud still didn't get what it was about him that she found so comforting. He could be pretty hopeless at times, he knew. Still, he thought they'd worked out most of the kinks in their relationship. They were both trying, and wasn't Lovers day exactly the kind of thing they should take advantage of?

Staring at a frowning Tifa biting her lower lip as she worked on Fenrir beside him, Cloud wondered if her gift wasn't a thing she could give. She never came into the garage unless she was calling him in for a meal. She sure as hell never worked on the bike beside him. It was...different, but in a good way. He liked it. He also liked rewarding her with kisses every time she did something right. Watching Tifa blush and grow flustered like every kiss was their first would never get old. Her adorable shyness lit something inside him that no one else ever could. It also made for intriguing foreplay. Tifa helped out; Cloud kissed her. She handed him a tool; he kissed her. She asked questions about the bike and he really kissed her. He didn't know if she was genuinely interested or just being polite because she loved him, but he liked her attentiveness so much he pulled her into his lap and focused all his attention on her until they were both gasping for air. If the garage wasn't filthy, Cloud would've laid her right down on the concrete floor and had her there and then. But it was filthy, and Tifa deserved better. So he pushed back the thought of yanking her shorts and panties down, undoing his belt and shucking his trousers off just enough to free himself so he could plunge into heaven.

Instead, Cloud set to doing something practical to show his appreciation for Tifa's gift. He gave her one last quick kiss and stood up. “Back in a sec,” he said, knowing if he told her exactly what he was doing, she'd insist on taking over.

Flushed, panting and trying to straighten her clothes and hair, Tifa looked confused. “Uh, okay.”

Cloud nodded once, then bolted for the door, feeling like a bit of an idiot. He could see Tifa expected something. He did, too. But sex wasn't an appropriate gift, even if it was the one they both wanted right then.

Entering Seventh Heaven, Cloud nodded hello to Marlene. “Tifa make anything with those aegir root and scissorclaws I brought back?”

Marlene shrugged. “Dunno. Should be in the fridge.”

“Thanks.” Cloud headed to the back of the bar where the kitchen was located. After checking supplies, he figured he had everything he needed. “Marlene,” he called while assembling ingredients on the counter.

“Yeah, Cloud?” She stuck her head through the doorway.

“Go keep Tifa busy. Don't let her back in the bar.” He grabbed an apron and put it on.

Marlene's eyes widened. “Are you... _cooking?”_

Cloud scoffed. “Don't say it like that.”

“I'll keep the fire extinguisher handy,” she replied, winking before beating a hasty retreat.

“Funny,” Cloud deadpanned, shaking his head. Okay, so he couldn't cook beyond the basics, but he figured that was all he needed in this case. “How hard can cooking crab be?” All he had to do was boil it for the right length of time and crack it open. Tifa always cooked for him, and it was always good. If she hadn't come into the garage today to help, he probably wouldn't have thought of doing this. He knew bikes didn't interest her, but she paid attention every time he started talking about them. She even replied with questions, so it wasn't like she gave him lip service for it. She really focused on him, but he knew even before today that he let her ramble about the bar and didn't even pretend to listen sometimes. His head was off planning routes for the next day, or he'd been worrying about Denzel's geostigma or feeling guilty about the past. He'd had the most kind and patient woman beside him, and even though he'd given her a ring, he'd often taken her for granted, secure in the knowledge she'd never leave him. What did he do in return? Run away and abandon her. Left his ring with Denzel and ditched his family to go die like a worthless mutt. As much as he knew Tifa forgave him for it, he knew he owed her still. He had to be a better partner or maybe one day he'd wake up and find that certainty about her never leaving had been an illusion after all. _I won't let that happen._ He balled his fist and drew in a deep and calming breath.

The pot of crab whistled away on the cooker and Cloud realised he'd lost track of time. “Shit.” He glanced at the clock and estimated how long they'd been boiling for. “Double shit.” At least he wouldn't give Tifa food poisoning, but she might think he'd given her bubblegum instead of crab. No chance for a do over. “Fuckshitbollocks.” Cloud drained the pot and started taking his frustration out on the shells, which cracked far too easily with his strength. Which was the same reason he stripped the bolts on the bike.

“Hey, Cloud. Whatcha doing?”

Blinking back his irritation, Cloud turned towards Denzel. “Oh, hey. Making lunch,” he said in as casual a way as possible.

Denzel's eyebrows rose. “You? Where's Tifa?” He looked around as though she'd materialise out of thin air. If Cloud took any longer she'd be in from the garage and catch him in the act of a romantic gesture. Which would ruin the whole point of doing it in secret.

“Garage,” Cloud replied, picking the last bits of shell fragment from the bowl of crab meat.

Denzel snorted. “Did you two swap places or something? What's she doing out there?”

Denzel's point was the same one Cloud made earlier. They never went into each other's space, which seemed stupid when Cloud thought about how few hours in the day they got to spend together. And it wasn't like either couldn't accommodate them both. He'd enjoyed having Tifa with him today; wished he'd thought of it sooner. And he had a great cook right under his nose he could watch or take a few lessons from, and then the next time he decided to make something for her it wouldn't be a total disaster. “Go tell the girls lunch is ready.”

“Girls? Marlene's out there, too?” Denzel shook his head like it was the strangest thing he'd heard all year.

“Just go.” Cloud rolled his eyes, then focused on assembling everything. Okay, so he screwed up the crab part, but Tifa made sandwiches all the time, so it couldn't be impossible for him to do, right?

~*~*~

When Denzel came to tell them Cloud made lunch, Tifa couldn't hold back her surprise. “Really?” He couldn't cook and always seemed content to leave that side of things up to her, so this was out of the ordinary to say the least. She looked at Marlene, who widened her eyes and shrugged. “Did you two put Cloud up to this?” It was odd that today of all days, Cloud accepted her help in the garage and then left her to go make lunch for everyone.

“Maybe it's for Lovers day?” Marlene suggested.

It had merit. Cloud wasn't the type to buy gifts, after all. Even when he'd presented her with a ring and asked her to stay with him, he'd done it in the most basic way possible. Tifa glanced at her finger. She wasn't even sure what it meant, although Cloud had the other one, but he'd given that to Denzel when he ran away. Her gaze drifted to Denzel's neck, where the ring still hung from a chain. An anxious knot formed in her chest at the sight of it. What did it mean if Cloud gave it away and never reclaimed it? Why was she even wearing part of a matching set when the dope who was meant to wear the other didn't have it? And why hadn't it occurred to her sooner to raise this with him? Had they just been coasting along, papering over the cracks of their relationship by putting in effort, but not really connecting?

“Tifa, you look sick. Is something the matter?” Denzel stared at her with concern.

Forcing a smile, she shook her head. “I'm fine.” She looked from Denzel to Marlene. “Let's go try Cloud's cooking!”

“...We should go out to eat,” Cloud said, crossing his arms as he blocked the door to the kitchen.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at him. “Cloud, you left me in the garage for ages, then sent Denzel in to say you'd made lunch. Why would we need to go out? What's really going on?” She sounded too accusing, she knew. Too anxious. Like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Cloud's brows pinched, but all he did was shrug. “Nothing. It'll be better if we go out.”

“You won't find anything open,” Marlene pointed out. “Not on Lovers day.”

Cloud's eyes widened a little, and he seemed embarrassed as he turned his head away. “I'll find something,” he said, yanking off the apron he wore and turning to re-enter the kitchen.

“Cloud.” Tifa put her hand on his arm, stalling him. “Did something happen?”

“No.”

The way he said it made her worry more. “Cloud, please, talk to me.” She followed him into the kitchen, too close for him to turn and shut the door on her. “You promised you wouldn't do this anymore.” She knew she sounded like she was begging. But she couldn't help it. How had things gone from being so nice earlier to this? Heat pricked behind her eyes and her breath shortened as she fought against crying. It was so stupid and pathetic, but she couldn't shake the fear he was about to leave her all alone again. “Cloud...” Her voice was small as she lowered her head. “If I've done something wrong—?” Her voice cut off as Cloud pulled her into his arms and crushed her to him.

“Don't,” he said in a low and firm voice. He nuzzled the crook of her neck. “I'm pretty useless,” he continued in a murmur. “Can't make anything except a mess.”

This was about food? Tifa clung to him as she peered over his shoulder and saw a bunch of misshapen sandwiches on the counter along with crab shells, tomatoes, greens and what she suspected might be an attempt at a dressing, but looked like something a cat threw up. Her heart swelled at how hard Cloud tried to do something sweet for her. “That's so thoughtful,” she said, cradling his head and pressing her lips to his cheek. “Cloud, I thought something bad happened. I—”

Cloud drew back and silenced her fears with a kiss. “Sorry,” he said, afterwards. “I figured since you made an effort with my thing, I'd do the same.”

“That's so sweet, really,” she replied, releasing him and taking his hand, “but, we did your thing together. I don't mind showing you some techniques.” She shot him a loving smile over her shoulder. “Besides, you're good company.”

“Don't know about that,” he replied, staring at the mess he'd made with annoyance.

“You're too hard on yourself, you know.” There was only one way to shake Cloud out of his current self-destructive funk, but it could mean putting him in a worse mood with her. “To be honest,” she began, wringing her hands together, “I kinda...forgot today was Lovers day.” Her head grew hot with shame and embarrassment. “I...didn't get you anything, and Marlene was the one who suggested I come help you out.” She couldn't look at him. “I'm really sorry. I'll do better next time.” The sound of Cloud's soft chuckle made her look up.

“Here I was thinking you were having a hard time after everything. Didn't figure you'd just forget.”

“I wouldn't normally,” she said quickly. “You know I wouldn't. It's just...with everything that's happened, it...slipped my mind.” She looked down at her hands, realising she'd been unconsciously twisting her ring around her finger.

Cloud's gaze followed her movements, and he grimaced. “This is all my fault. If I hadn't left—”

Tifa shook her head. “No. I should've tried talking to you more instead of waiting.” She couldn't stop her smile from down-turning. “I figured eventually you'd confide in me. I mean, we're...” What were they? They lived together, slept together, owned two businesses and somehow became unofficial parents to two kids, but besides Cloud agreeing they were family, what did that make them exactly? Tifa never thought she needed labels as long as she had Cloud's love, but he'd locked up his heart and run from her when she thought he'd need her most. And now he was back they still had problems.

Brows drawing together, Cloud turned towards the kitchen door. “Stay there,” he said, heading out. In the doorway, he paused and added, “I wouldn't try the food if I were you.”

Tifa watched him leave as she pressed a closed fist against her chest. She shut her eyes and took deep breaths, trying not to let the evil thought that Cloud wasn't coming back take root in her mind.

“Hey.”

The soft greeting and warm hand on her shoulder made Tifa reopen her eyes. Cloud looked as worried as she felt.

“You okay?”

“Mhm.” She nodded, but she could see he thought she was lying. Maybe she was.

Cloud's brows came together, but then he let it go and held his hand out to her. When Tifa gave him her left hand, he shook his head and waited until she placed her right in his.

“Cloud—?!” She tried to curl her fingers around the wolf's head ring, but Cloud was too quick and slipped it from her finger. She sucked in a breath and swallowed the rising lump in her throat. Her stomach churned and she wanted to throw up. “Why?!”

“Because,” he said, putting it in his pocket, then opening her hand out to lie flat against his palm again.

“Because?” Was that all she'd get from him? A non-starter of a sentence? She should've realised when he didn't take his ring back from Denzel they were just puttering along until they ran out of steam. She'd tried so hard, but she couldn't do it alone. Did he not love her anymore?

Cloud's thumb brushed away the tear rolling down her cheek. He hissed with exasperation. “I screwed this up, too, didn't I?”

Tifa couldn't speak. If she tried, she'd burst into tears. Seeing Cloud reach into his pocket again, Tifa tried to pull away. She didn't want to force him to stay with her out of guilt or obligation if he'd made up his mind to leave for good. Cl-Cloud, you can—” Cool metal slid onto her finger and her heart sunk at the thought he'd backed away from what he wanted because of her weakness. “Y-you don't have to do this,” she said, voice clogged with tears.

Cloud frowned. “I want to.”

 _He wants to?_ Now she was confused. He took her ring away just to give it back again? That didn't sound right. Looking at her hand, Tifa blinked back the mist fogging her eyes, then gasped. “That's not—!” She looked at Cloud, who seemed embarrassed, yet smug. It wasn't her wolf's head ring. She wasn't sure it was even silver, the metal looked pure white compared to her old ring. The design was simple, with a few runes circling it. “What is this?”

Cloud gestured for her hand again. “Don't panic, you'll get it back,” he said preemptively, as he slid it off once more.

It was a good thing he warned her because her heart rate kicked up in protest.

“Watch.” He twisted the band, and it split apart. A little more fiddling and he held up a sphere with four inner rings and the remaining outer band which was significantly thinner than before. They all had different engraving around the outer edge. “It's an astrolabe,” he said, looking proud.

Tifa's head tilted to the side as she stared at it with rising suspicion. It was technically brilliant and creative and very Cloud. “...Did you...make this?”

Cloud grew bashful, putting his free hand behind his neck and nodding. “...Yeah. For you. It's like a mini-map of the world. It marks time, seasons and tracks stars and planetary alignment.”

She burst into tears.

“Tifa?!” Cloud pulled her to him and held her close. “What's wrong?!”

With her head pressed against his chest, she could hear his heart beating a frantic tattoo. It sounded as scared as she felt. _Is he afraid?_ “I thought you were leaving me again,” she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him tight.

“Sorry,” he muttered into her ear. “I wanted to give you the world because that's what you mean to me.” He drew back, looking shamed. “Guess all I do is make you cry.”

Tifa sniffed, wiped her eyes and shook her head. He didn't make her cry. Not really. Today just seemed to be one of those kinds of days. “No, I'm sorry. I-I said we should be more open with each other, but the truth is I thought things were okay before, but then you left. So, now I'm scared I'll think everything's normal and then you'll disappear and I won't even know why.” She pressed the heel of both hands to her eyes. “It's stupid. I'm sorry.”

Cloud took her hand and slid the ring back onto it. “This is on me. You've always taken care of me. I should've realised how it'd hurt you.”

A wry bubble of laughter escaped past her lips. “You weren't exactly doing well, so don't blame yourself too much.”

Drawing her into his arms, Cloud pressed his forehead to hers. “I love you, Tifa. I promise I'm not going anywhere.”

Tifa found a smile from somewhere and hummed a reply. “I love you, too, Cloud.” She drew back and looked at her new ring. “It's really pretty. Thank you.” She remembered she hadn't got him anything and felt embarrassed at her thoughtlessness. “I-I forgot...”

Cloud shrugged and looked past her to the counter. “You know, I wouldn't mind a few cooking lessons...” his gaze returned to her. “Know any patient teachers?”

This smile was more genuine and easy as she nodded. “I think I could find one up to my exacting standards.” About to kiss him, she paused when Denzel and Marlene yelled from the front of the bar.

“Cloud! Tifa! We're starving!”

Laughing, Tifa slowly disentangled herself from him. “Guess we've been in here awhile.”

Cloud shrugged. “Figures those two know when to keep quiet and when not to.”

“Let me just fix something real quick and then you can tell me all about my gift.” Tifa was already turning to tidy up the disaster behind them, but stopped when Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin against her shoulder.

“We good now?” he mumbled, sounding young and uncertain.

“Mmm, I think so.” Tifa nodded.

“You think?”

“It's hard, you know? To get out of that way of thinking.” She needed to say it now before things began to fester. “I guess if we both keep trying, it'll be okay.”

“I can do that.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, then let her go. “I'll go explain it'll be a minute.” He headed towards the kitchen door.

“Cloud.”

He turned. “Yeah?”

Tifa twisted the ring on her finger, feeling its cool and heavy weight against her skin. “I didn't really get you a gift, so maybe later...?” She looked away and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“You'll be my gift?” he finished, sounding amused.

“Well, when you put it like that...”

“Best gift ever,” he said. “On special occasions and every other day of the year.” Smiling to himself, he headed back to the kids to explain his attempt at cooking was more dangerous than malboro's bad breath.

Tifa took the ring off and gave it an experimental twist. The design was so intricate, and she recognised a few of the symbols from planetology books. The effort Cloud put into it was incredible, and she felt humbled by how much he cared. All she was doing was showing him how to cook and giving him a good time. Two things she could do any day of the year. _I can't believe I forgot._ Scraping up the mess Cloud made, the faint pong of seafood and sauce had Tifa covering her mouth and running for the bathroom. It turned out her Lovers day gift to Cloud would arrive several months late...


End file.
